


Damaged

by Twentyonedaydreams



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Harm, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, cuteness, stay safe loves, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonedaydreams/pseuds/Twentyonedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly returns to her flat to find Sherlock there. With her diary. Secrets come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conchepcion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conchepcion/gifts).



"I am damaged an I don't want you to know

Under bandages are wounds I'll never show

I dress them well before you come around

They're wrapped up till you go

Cause I am damaged and I don't want you to know"

-Fiction Family

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Molly sighed as she stepped off of the tube. It had been a long day full of cadavers that needed inspecting, and mountains of paperwork that needed to be filled out. She began the short walk up the stairs to the main roads, and hailed a cab. The habit of taking a taxi still chilled her after Sherlock's case with the two pills. She had been so relieved when he came out of that unscathed. Since then, Sherlock had grown a bit of an appreciation for Molly. It wasn't much, but he acknowledged her existence a bit more. As the taxi pulled up in front of her flat, Molly smiled. She often thought about Sherlock and her as a couple. The voice in the back of her mind told her it would never happen, but it was nice to dream. She unlocked her door and imagined what it would be like to see Sherlock perched on her cushy armchair. It would be such an odd sight, but still, she could see him now, with his hands rested under his chin. It all seemed so real in her mind, played out right in from of her eyes. She smiled and put her keys in the small bowl by the door. 

"Hello, Molly." A deep baritone voice said. 

Molly nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped around and saw Sherlock sitting on her favorite chair. She gasped, it was just as she'd imagined it. 

"Oh do close your mouth Molly, you'll catch flies."

She complied at once, but her jaw dropped open again when she saw what he had in his hand. Grasped between his elegant fingers was a small leather book with Molly's name etched into the front. Her diary. Why did he have her diary? Molly's mind raced as she tried to remember her last entry. Oh gosh. She had written about his hair. How juvenile was that? What had she written about his hair? Molly felt a blush rise to her cheeks and Sherlock chuckled. 

"You really keep a diary? That's awfully young of you Molly, don't you think? Although it's a bit funnier than John's blog though. So you should be proud of that, it really is an accomplishment." 

"What are you doing here?" Molly croaked.

"Oh, I just thought I'd come around for a nice chat, maybe see if you had any fingers for me, nothing of the romantic sort,but according to your diary, I don't think you'd quite mind."

Molly clenched her fists and bowed her head. 

"What about this entry, I haven't read it yet......" Sherlock trailed off as he flipped to the next page. 

"Let's see, it's dated as two days ago....'Dear Diary, today was going wonderfully until Sherlock deduced that I had gained two pounds. He then went on to insult my entire physique, and to tell me off as being stupid. It might seem dumb to some people, but to me it hurt like a gunshot. My brothers used to pick on me about my weight, and they still don't think I've amounted to anything. Sherlock' swords have been replaying in my mind all day. I haven't cut in two weeks, but today I might just relapse-' " Sherlock cut the sentence short, the grin that had been plastered on his face fell and his eyes shot to Molly, who was now sitting on the floor with her face buried in her knees. He could see her shoulders shaking as she cried. Sherlock's eyes flittered between the diary's page and Molly's shaking body. He suddenly registered the pain she had been going through when she wrote that, and he was immediately remorseful. 

"Molly." He breathed, "Oh Molly." He stood up and crossed the room to the small woman in front of him. He noticed that her sleeves had rolled down, and they were pinned to her arms due to her knees being so tightly pressed against them. He tried to life up her chin so he could see her face, but she kept her head hidden. Not knowing what else to do, Sherlock wrapped his arms around the still shaking Molly, and pulled her into his lap. 

"Shhhhh, Molly. Sweet, sweet Molly. Please don't cry. Please, please, please. It hurts me so deeply to see you like this. Please stop."

The shaking slowed down, the sobs not wracking Molly's body as much as they were just moments ago. Molly looked up at Sherlock, silent tears streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Sherlock traced his thumb over Molly's cheek, wiping away a forgotten tear. Then he took her hand in his, and looked into her eyes as if asking for permission. Molly let her eyes drop to his hand and she nodded the slightest bit. Sherlock slowly and gently rolled up the sleeve of her jumper. His brows furrowed upon seeing the small white horizontal lines that ran up Molly's forearm. His gaze drifted to her eyes, but he saw she was looking away in shame. This time he took his chance to lift her chin to look into her eyes. 

"Molly. Don't be ashamed. Please, look at me."

Molly looked into the eyes that she had often admired. How they always changed. How they widened with curiosity and excitement. She searched for the small golden flecks in those eyes that she loved. He held her gaze with an intensity that she had only seen whole he was examining a body at the morgue. He then slowly released her hand, and rolled up his own sleeve. His arm was dashed and damaged even more than her's was. Some of the cuts were fresher too. 

"Please darling, don't do this to yourself. I know it's hard, but we can stop together. Just please. You're too precious to be hurting like this. You mean too much to me." Sherlock breathed out the last words, letting silence fall again in the room. Molly traced the lines on his arm gently with her fingertips before looking back to Sherlock. 

"I'll try." She whispered, "I really will try." 

A thin, sad smile spread across Sherlock's face. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he pulled her sleeve back down into place, and then proceeded to do his own. A slow, grateful tear ran down Molly's stained face, which was quickly wiped away by Sherlock, who caressed her face in his hands. 

"Together." He whispered.

"Together." She whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to conchepcion for sending me an invite to the Archive. I love you and your work :D 
> 
> Hello Darling readers <3 This was my first attempt at fanfic ever, and was originally posted on my Wattpad page. I just thought it'd be a good chapter to post here first. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> I know a lot of people struggle with the issues addressed in this chapter. I attempted to approach it with the utmost respect and accuracy. I know what it's like. On that note, I'm always here to listen, if any of you need it. I love you, stay strong.


End file.
